Media Drabbles
by TrustCompany88
Summary: Short stories that take place the RVB universe that are based off various media. TV, movies, music, ect. Some are based on the concept as a whole and others on just a phrase. Various genres and rated for language. Friday updates.
1. Pet Sematary

AN: So... I'm still alive. Hooray! And this just kind of happened. All of these Media Drabble one shots will be Wash/Carolina. This is my first time writing for Red Vs. Blue so I hope it turns out alright. And I'll list which movie, book, TV show, ect. inspired the drabble. So I hope you enjoy this little clusterfuck that I've created. So far only three of them are Horror/Tragedy. The rest will be pretty much Romance/Adventure. Of course I only have six ideas right now. So it's subject to change.

In the spirit of Halloween, this first drabble is based off of both the novel and the movie _Pet Sematary_ by Stephen King.

/

This-whatever this was-wasn't right. He was dead. He should _still_ be dead. He bled to death after being shot in the throat. Yet here he was, standing right in front of her as if it had never happened. But it _did_ happen.

Carolina knew that the Reds and Blues _buried_ him somewhere on Earth since his home was destroyed by the Covenent. She didn't know _where_ they buried him though. But wherever it was, it brought him back. And it wasn't right. _He_ wasn't right. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the things he said, they were all _wrong_. Sure, he could be mean sometimes when he was upset or frustrated, but this -this was just plain _cruel._

 _"Failed again, Carolina. Couldn't save your team and you couldn't save me. You won't save them either." (gravily, like he was trying to talk around the dirt that had ended up in his throat, and God, the smell)_

No matter how much she missed him, how much she loved him, she knew that this wasn't the same man that she had known. This man was twisted into something else. She didn't know how he was able to come back, all she knew was that he didn't come back _right_. And when he walked closer to her (slow, sluggish, graceless, like he was drunk) and wrapped his arms around her (she froze, not real, dreaming, dreamingdreamingdreaming, WAKE UP!) like some mockery of a hug (it wasn't, he was squeezing too hard, laughing at her pain), Carolina opened her mouth and screamed.

 _"Did you miss me, darling?" (she missed Wash, not this-this thing posing, masquerading, pretending to be him)_

 _Sometimes, dead is better,_ she thought hysterically as Washington plunged his combat knife into her.

Again.

And again.

And again.

/

AN: Sooo... Opinions? Good? Bad? Okay? "Trust quit writing you're terrible at it"? Let me know.

~Trust~


	2. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

AN: I'll probably get this question a lot so I'm going to answer it now: Wash getting shot made it so easy to come up with ideas where he didn't survive. And as much as I love him, I ran with it as fast I could. Even if I do know that he survives.

This second drabble is based on Aerith and Cloud's interactions in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

/

He was gone and it was her fault. She should have been better, quicker. She had only just missed him when he walked past her. Her fingers just brushing the edge of his armor. It wasn't good enough though.

He had walked right out into the firefight, not even realizing what was going on, and he had been shot in throat. And according to the message she had received from Locus, they didn't make it in time and he was sorry but Washington was dead. She was was guilty of getting Wash murdered because she wasn't able to stop him.

It hurt so damn bad and she still hadn't told the others yet because if she did, then they wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. And that was to finish the fight with Temple. It was hard to keep going and she was starting to think that she should just quit before she gets the rest of them killed too. Just like she got Wash killed.

Carolina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she wasn't in Dylan's pelican anymore. Instead she was standing in a pure white void. She was confused and she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

 _"I thought you might show up here. The question though, is why?"_

 _"Wash... I don't... I guess, I'm here because I feel guilty. And... I want to be forgiven."_

 _"You don't have anything to feel guilty about. It wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you. So you don't need to be forgiven. You tried. That's all that counts."_

 _"But I should have tried harder!"_

 _"There really was nothing you could have done. But if it will make you feel better, then I forgive you. Looks like it's time for you to go, you still have things to do. You'll be fine, I promise."_

 _"Wait! David!"_

She blinked and found herself back in the pelican.

/

Carolina looked around when everything was over. After beating Temple, telling the Reds and Blues about Wash, and the arrival of Grif's sister and the lieutenants. They were mad at her for keeping his death from them but they understood why she did it. They would get better, but Carolina wasn't so sure that she would. Along the way, during their crazy adventures, she had fallen in love with Wash and now she didn't even have a chance because he was gone.

Her gaze fell on the pelican that the group of new arrivals had shown up on. Standing next it and staring at her was Wash. Her eyes widened as he gave her a small smile.

 _"You see, everything's... alright."_

As he turned and walked into the bright sunlight and disappeared, Carolina knew that he was right. She would miss him, but she knew everything would turn out fine.

/

AN: So this one was a little bit longer, but I hope it turned out alright. Let me know what you think!

~Trust~


	3. Red Vs Blue Season 10 Finale

This third drabble is a twisted version of the Season 10 finale from Red Vs. Blue.

/

 _"Come on, stop it. Put that thing down. You're gonna make me late. They're waiting for me."_

It was wrong, what she was doing. But she just missed him so much that it caused her physical pain. She knew that she should just let go. That she should just forget him and move on. But she couldn't. She had tried once and it had caused her to end up where she was now; sitting in the dark watching the video of the last time she ever saw him alive, while her son confronted her about what she had become.

 _"Come on, I have to go. Don't make me hurt you."_

The memory fragment of the AI that she had created of herself was with him and she didn't seem to want to let her off as easy as her son did. If only they could understand that she had to keep trying. She had to get him right. She _needed_ to get him right this time. But it was over and she knew it. She only had two options left and neither of them were good. One was slightly better than the other though, and it just might reunite her with her love. So she asked Leonard to leave her his pistol before telling FILSS to keep the video on a loop, to shut down all life support in the building, and to lock her in.

 _"Don't worry. You'll see me again. But..."_

Carolina Church said her farewell to FILSS before she picked up the pistol and shot herself in the head as her husband David Church's last words to her echoed through the small, empty room.

 _"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes."_

 _/_

AN: I thought it would be fun to mix it up a bit. I kept the last name as Church because it is iconic to the series and also because we have no idea what Wash's actual last name is, just like we know Carolina's last name but not her first name. Thoughts?

~Trust~


	4. Scooby Doo

This one is based on an idea given to me by Bomberguy789. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were hoping for. This drabble is loosely based on Scooby-Doo. And by that I mean that there is no bad guy but there is a mystery to solve.

/

It was strange, while they had all seen Washington without his helmet on, they had never seen him completely out of armor. So out of sheer determination to get him to relax for once in his God damned life, the Reds and Blues decided to make a game out of it. As Grif had put it, it was for the lols.

Surprisingly, the one who got this whole game turned in a new direction was Caboose. On the day of his attempt, he decided to play a game with Wash and when Wash wouldn't participate in the game, Caboose yanked off the glove on Wash's left hand. Everyone gathered at the time (Tucker, Grif, Sarge, and of course Caboose) noticed the ring on Wash's finger. That fucker was married and he never told any of them.

There was only one thing they could to do; they had a mystery to solve. And that mystery? Finding out who the fuck Wash was married to. Which brought them to the best -and only- hacker that they knew: Simmons. He had been in the Project Freelancer database before, so maybe he had a way to find out who it was.

That turned out to be a dead end. Simmons didn't have enough time back then to pull Wash's last name out of redacted before Sarge quit. All he could tell them was that Wash's first name was David. And that was what lead them to the only other person that might know besides Wash himself: Carolina.

The only thing they got from her was a tense silence and a punch in the face, after which they were told to drop it. So it was back to square zero for them. Well, until Sarge said that they should go digging in Wash's room for clues.

While Tucker ran a distraction, Grif and Sarge went snooping through Wash's room. The end result was that Sarge found out exactly who it was. There was a picture of the wedding buried deep in one of Wash's desk drawers. One loud cry of 'Yahtzee' was heard before Sarge ran up to Tucker and handed him the picture.

 _"Holy shit! You're married to Carolina!?"_

 _"We were on shore leave and everyone ditched us. So we went and got drunk. We woke up the next day with hangovers from Hell and wedding rings on. I found the picture in my pocket later that day and we never got the chance to annul it. The Director established the leader board the next day and we were never given another shore leave because we were moving on to the next phase of the Project. Carolina and I swore that we would never bring it up again. So we hid it from everyone. We didn't wear our rings for the longest time and a couple of years ago we started dating for real. Recently we realized that we are actually happy that we got married."_

 _"Sooo... does that mean that you and Carolina are banging?"_

All Tucker got for that comment was another punch in the face and a threat to not talk about Wash's wife that way. As for everyone else, they got what they wanted. The mystery was solved.

/

AN: So that was fun to write. And for once I didn't kill Wash. Yay! And sorry this was late. I've been working on a big project for Red Vs. Blue and I lost track of what day it was. When I'm comfortable with how far ahead I am on it, I'll be posting it over on AO3 under the same user name if you want to check it out. And as always, let me know what you think of this!

~Trust~


	5. Once Upon A Time

Next up on the docket, we have a drabble for the quote _"I will find you. I will always find you."_ from _Once Upon A Time_. Enjoy!

/

David was hurt and and they needed to save him. She didn't care what it would do to the timeline or anything else for that matter. After everything that he did for the Reds and Blues; after everything he did for _her_ , he deserved better than what he had gotten.

And they did save him. But in doing so, they fucked something up. It was pretty obvious that they had since everything around them froze except them. Their surroundings turning into a white void and everyone was wondering just what the hell was going on. That was when she realized just what they had done; they had created a paradox in time by saving Wash.

Just as time was about to reset -she didn't know how she knew that it was going to reset, but she did- she turned to face the last place that she had seen the Wash of _this_ timeline. Not the one that she knew was somewhere in the future, still angry with her and hurt.

Everyone from _this_ timeline was gone but she still remembered exactly where he was standing before the void formed.

 _"I will find you, Wash. No matter where or when we end up, even if I don't remember everything that's happened, I will find you somehow. I will always find you."_

In a flash everything was gone. The Reds, the Blues, Wash, and her memory. When Carolina came to, she was in the infirmary of the _Mother of Invention_ just after her implantation of Eta and Iota. Her team surrounded her bed and when she looked at Wash, she felt something but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until later because she wanted a match. And she wanted that match to be against Texas.

She didn't know it, but she did find him. Just like she said she would. But it wouldn't be until after she woke up from her coma like state after her match with Texas that she would remember what had happened. Eta and Iota would dig it up while she was out and by the time she woke up, it would be too late to save Wash from being implanted with Epsilon. But that wouldn't matter either since Epsilon would dig through Wash's mind and find his memories as well. And they would find each other, just like they always do.

/

AN: So... Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! I also find it ironic that the line is first said by Prince Charming who's name is David and that the line is said to Wash who's name is also David...

~Trust~


End file.
